


Intoxicated, it's True

by Lovelyziam



Series: Doin' it Right [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drunk Zayn, First Meetings, Fluff, Liam's dog Watson, M/M, because I'm not capable of writing anything else apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 16:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelyziam/pseuds/Lovelyziam
Summary: There was a man sitting in his back yard, giggling as Watson practically mauled him with kisses. A man Liam did not know, which meant that Watson definitely didn’t know him, either. Yet, here they were, Liam’s supposedly massive “guard” dog and some random stranger, having amomentin Liam’s backyard.Or in which Liam finds a very drunk, very attractive stranger in his back yard petting his dog, but it doesn't turn out nearly as bad as he might have thought it would.





	Intoxicated, it's True

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off the first prompt from [this](http://theappleppielifestyle.tumblr.com/post/112392287541/list-of-aus-to-consider-where-one-or-both-of-ur) list. Title taken from Zayn's Drunk (because of course).

Liam wasn’t sure what had woken him up at first. One minute he was in a deep sleep, the next his eyes were blinking open to his dark room after what he _thought_ was a loud banging sound. He laid there for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts and piece together what woke him up _._ He was about to give up, roll over, and just go back to sleep when he heard Watson let out a loud bark from the back yard, making Liam sit up in bed. He gave a quick glance to his clock, the red numbers glaring 3 am back at him, which meant that whatever caused the noise and Watson’s bark was definitely a bad sign.

He had two options. He could pretend that he hadn’t actually heard a noise then Watson’s subsequent barking, or he could go and check out the noise hoping that it wasn’t someone trying to break into his house and, he didn’t know, murder him?

Liam squeezed his eyes tightly shut, rubbing a hand down his face while trying to mentally prepare himself for the worst. He was decently strong, he could definitely fight off an intruder, right? Right. He’d be fine. Plus, that was _worst case._ How often did the worst possible outcome actually happen?

Heaving a deep sigh, Liam finally opened his eyes and threw his blankets off to climb out of bed. _It’s probably nothing,_ he kept repeating, over and over as he moved towards the back door. Watson was a giant scaredy cat. He barked at everything, meaning it was probably just a shadow that had spooked the dog.

When Liam finally reached the back door, he held his breath as he slowly twisted the handle to peak outside. He was tense, could practically feel the dread making his stomach sink. What he was met with, however, wasn’t anything he could have ever prepared himself for.

Liam let his breath out in a rush when he finally took in the sight before him. The decidedly not dangerous, but still very, very surreal sight before him.

There was a man sitting in his back yard, giggling as Watson practically mauled him with kisses. A man Liam did not know, which meant that Watson definitely didn’t know him, either. Yet, here they were, Liam’s supposedly massive “guard” dog and some random stranger, having a _moment_ in Liam’s backyard. How had the man even _gotten in_? Liam had a fence, for Christ’s sake. It wasn’t exactly a short one, either. It was tall enough to keep Watson in, and—Liam _thought_ —strangers _out_. What a way to be proven wrong.

“What the hell are you doing?” Liam tried really hard to keep his voice even and calm when he spoke, but his heart was still beating erratically and _there was a stranger in his backyard petting his fucking dog_. He figured he could probably be excused if he came off more than a little rude.

Both Watson and the man finally noticed Liam, gazing up at him with almost twin looks of innocence. Liam was pretty sure he was losing his mind.

“’m pettin’ ‘is dog. ‘E’s great, man.”

Yeah, Liam had definitely lost his damn mind.

“Uhh,” Liam started, but how was he supposed to finish? He had no idea what was even happening, let alone how to approach the situation. Honestly, he wasn’t entirely convinced this wasn’t some crazy fever dream. Especially now that his own dog was ignoring him, cozying up with a stranger—one he should have been scaring out of Liam’s yard instead of begging for attention.

“I…I can see that, but why? How did you even get _in_ here?”

The man looked back up at Liam, jerkily moving to face him while still petting Watson. It was then, with the guy fully facing him, that Liam noticed the stranger couldn’t seem to focus his gaze. Suddenly, the slurring and the jerky movements made a whole lot more sense. There was no doubt in Liam’s mind that this guy was drunk.

“Climbed. I’d do anythin’ fer dogs. Dogs are great. ‘specially this one. Is ‘e yours? ‘E’s great. Really, really, really, really great. I love ‘im.”  

Liam stared at him, even more at a loss than before. Before, this guy was just some trespasser that Liam wanted gone, but now Liam just wanted to help him. He was drunk and obviously in no shape to be out in public—plus his dog trusted him, and even if Watson was a shit guard dog he still didn’t trust strangers that readily. And, if Liam was being honest with himself, the guy really didn’t look all that harmful. He was actually…kind of cute. Liam felt himself freeze. He was seriously thinking about how cute the drunk intruder was.

He was calling it. He was officially crazy. What even was his life.

“Umm, yeah,” Liam began. “H-he is pretty gre—”

And then the stranger was throwing up. On Liam’s fucking feet. Liam heaved out a deep sigh, scrubbing his palms down his face and trying his hardest to remain level headed. He could totally keep his cool. If he closed his eyes and pretended he was still in bed, maybe he’d actually wake up there.

“’m sooo sorry. Di’n’ mean to.”

Liam’s eyes blinked open, his gaze drifting down to the drunk man at his feet. He looked awful, honestly. He was surprised the guy was still upright. Liam had no doubt the stranger would be wanting to pass out soon.

Liam let out a gasp as the guy slumped over, his whole body going limp right there on the grass. Liam reached down to grab the guy, his eyes wide and his pulse racing. He immediately grabbed his wrist, checking for a pulse. When Liam finally found one, he let out a sight of relief.

Watson was still sitting by them, his head tilted and his tail wagging as he looked at the two boys.

“I blame this on you,” Liam said. “Really, what kind guard dog are you? Inviting strangers into the back yard? Do you plan to roll over for anyone who’ll scratch your belly?”

Watson let out a soft ‘woof,’ his tail wagging fast as Liam spoke to him.

“Yeah, yeah,” he muttered as he looked back to the sleeping boy. Liam knew he didn’t have many options here, and he already knew which one he was most likely to make. Liam toed his shoes off, then reached forward, gripping the man underneath his armpits as he hoisted him up. When they were finally both standing, the boy in Liam’s arms seemed to wake up, jerking himself nearly out of Liam’s grip.

“Hey now,” Liam said, tightening his grip. The man seemed to relax back into Liam’s arms, letting himself be guided through the house and to Liam’s couch. He dropped down inelegantly, his limbs splaying wide and handing precariously off.

Liam let out a huff, righting the boy’s arms and legs so that he wouldn’t fall off the sofa. At least, not until he undoubtedly rolled off of it himself.

“Couch is comfy,” the guy mumbled, turning to bury his face into the arm.

Liam felt a laugh bubble up and out of his throat. “I’m glad you think so, since it’s where you’ll be spending the night.”

The guy grinned up at Liam, his eyes all but closed. “I like your laugh. ‘S very nice.”

Liam felt his cheeks warm at the compliment, choosing to ignore it in favor of heading to grab some of his spare blankets and pillows from the hall closet. Once he had what he needed, he returned to find the man hanging half off the couch, petting Watson while slurring compliments to the dog.

It would have been cute if, you know, it wasn’t half past three in the morning and Liam actually knew who the lad was.

“I got you a blanket and some pillows, if you want them.”

The guy looked back up at Liam, a wide smile spreading across his lips. When he just continued to smile at Liam, Liam took his non-answer as a yes and walked over to deliver the bedding.

He placed them on the couch around the man in what he hoped was a somewhat comfortable position. He had just started to back away when the man decided to speak up, startling Liam a little.

“You’re cute, didja know?”

Liam looked up, meeting soft eyes and the dopey curve of the man’s smile.

“Like, really ‘eally cute. And you’re proper fit, too. Very strong. Really like it. Smell nice, too.”

Liam felt a blush climbing up his cheeks as he struggled to find something to say, but what was he even supposed to say? _Thank you?_ He wasn’t good at taking compliments on a normal day, let alone while in a completely bizarre situation. Before he could decide, though, the guy was diving face first into the pillows Liam had provided, letting out a mumbled ‘thanks’ into the pillow his face was smushed in.

“Uh, y-yeah, no problem,” Liam stuttered out. He wasn’t sure what to do next. Did he just leave this stranger alone on his couch? Did he offer him something? Maybe he needed water? Or pain killers? Probably both. He’d never been in this situation before and he was at a complete loss.

“Do, uh, d’ya need anything else? Cause if not I’m going to…” Liam trailed off as he heard a light snore come from the mass on his couch.

Liam breathed out a tired chuckled as he headed towards his kitchen. Tonight had been an adventure, that’s for damned sure. He filled a glass with water and grabbed a couple pain killers before heading back out to set them on the coffee table. With that taken care of, Liam finally headed to his bathroom to get out of the sweats that no doubt had vomit on them. He didn’t really want to think about it too much. When he was finally done, he fell unceremoniously into his bed. He was well and truly exhausted. As he closed his eyes, part of him wondered why he hadn’t just stayed in bed in the first place.

\--

The second time Liam woke up, it was to a cold nose pressed to his cheek—something that was decidedly familiar compared to his abrupt awakening before the sun was up. He let out a small giggle as he pried his eyes open to find Watson staring at him, his dog’s tail wagging with much more enthusiasm than Liam felt himself.

“Was last night some kind of crazy fever dream?” Liam asked Watson. In answer, Watson jumped up on the bed, towering over Liam and attempting to drown him in drool. Liam let out another laugh, grabbing Watson and wrestling him to the bed while trying to escape the giant dog. It took him a lot more effort to get then dog down than he would ever willingly admit. His actions seemed to only further Watson’s excitement, and the dog started wriggling and bucking in Liam’s grip until Liam couldn’t restrain him anymore.

“Okay, okay,” Liam rushed out. He hurriedly hopped out of bed, hoping he could make his escape before Watson pounced again. He was successful in his mission, but Watson was already wound up. He leapt from the bed, rushing over to knock into Liam with an excited bark before rushing out of the room and down the hall. Liam found himself laughing for the third time that morning, before his breath caught in his throat.

There was still the possibility that there is a stranger sleeping on his couch. A stranger that his excitable dog was probably waking up right now.

Liam let out a rushed breath, wondering if he the guy would even still be there. Did Liam even want him to still be there? He had no idea what he would do once he made his way out of his bedroom, but he had to leave. He couldn’t just stay holed up in his room when there was, potentially, a strange, most likely hungover, man somewhere in his house. He had to admit, the option was tempting.

Heaving one last heavy breath, Liam finally braced himself to face the day. He could take whatever was waiting for him outside of these four walls. He would just make decisions as he went, that’s what he did most of the time anyway.

He tiptoed out of his room, careful to keep his steps as quiet as possible as he approached the living room. As soon as he realized what he was doing, he cursed himself. _He_ was the one acting like a stranger in _his own home._ He shook himself, trying to calm his nerves and relax his steps. It partially worked.

When he reached the end of the hall and peaked his head around the wall to see what kind of condition his living room was in, he found himself releasing his breath in a rush. Everything was exactly the same. His possessions were all where they were supposed to be, and there was still a boy he didn’t know sleeping soundly on his couch. Liam took a moment to really look at the boy as he stepped further into the room. He didn’t really have a chance to properly _look_ at him last night, and that added to the darkness meant that Liam missed a lot.

The boy was handsome. Like, _really fucking cute_. Liam took in his raven hair—a mess last night, and now in complete disarray after having slept on it all night—his sharp cheek bones, and the beard supported on his chin.

_Yeah, really fucking cute._

The boy was tucked precariously into Liam’s couch, his limbs skewed in a similar manner to the night before. The blanket was tucked up to his chin while one of his legs was sticking out of the bottom. _Cute_ , Liam thought before jerking back abruptly. He was a fucking creep, Jesus. Ogling a sleeping person he _didn’t even know_. He turned on his heel heading towards the kitchen, hoping some distance would help him clear his head. He blamed his stalkerish tendencies on the stress. It has been an extremely weird twenty-four hours for him. That added onto the fact that he didn’t know what he was going to do when the boy actually woke up left him feeling out of sorts. How was he to be expected to act normally?

Yeah. That was definitely a good excuse. No one would blame him for acting weird if they knew what he’s dealt with in the recent hours.

Liam shook his head, beelining for the coffee machine as soon as he made his escape to his kitchen. He needed caffeine. Apparently, he was fucking weird—and telling lies to _himself_ —before he’s had his first cup.

After he’d taken his first, too hot sip, Liam was still at a loss for what to do. Normally, he’d eat a super light breakfast then head out for a run, but how could he leave a stranger in his home alone? He couldn’t, exactly. He rubbed a hand down his face, wishing more than anything he could just crawl back into bed and pretend he wasn’t completely freaking out on the inside.

What was he even going to do when the stranger woke up? Say _hey hope you slept well, off you go now_? Ask him how he slept? Cook him breakfast?

Liam straightened from his slouched position against the counter as soon as the thought crossed his mind. Breakfast. He could totally do breakfast. The stranger would more than likely be hungover, and a greasy breakfast was good for almost any hangover.

Liam set his mug down, walking over to the fridge to begin pulling different ingredients out. He definitely didn’t think about the fact that he was about to cook breakfast for somebody he _didn’t even know_ when he never even cooked a full English for himself.

This day was already so fucking weird.

He set about his task, deciding he was glad he was making breakfast. It was something to keep him busy, something to prevent him from freaking out about the sleeping figure on his couch.

Liam was almost done cooking everything when he heard a noise behind him, making him spin around too fast and almost slip on the hardwood floor.

“Um,” the figure in the doorway started. Liam felt his heartrate kick up a notch. The boy was even more gorgeous than Liam realized. He was down right adorable with his mussed-up hair and the confused frown across his lips. Liam felt himself swallow harshly; he was so fucked.

“Morning! Sleep well?” Liam said, feigning a casualty he didn’t feel. At least he wasn’t making a fool of himself, yet.

“Uhh, yeah I… guess?” The boy still had a confused from gracing his lips as he stood, uncertain, in the doorway. He was looking around the room, his eyes flitting from surface to surface while refusing to look at Liam.

Liam wasn’t sure if he remembered anything from last night or not. He was willing to bet the answer was no.

Liam turned back to the stove, tending to the food again and he let a small smile pull at his lips as he thought about the last few hours.

“How much of last night do you remember?” he asked. Looking down into the pan of eggs he was mutilating, he decided to tack on, “Also, how do you like your eggs?” Liam really hoped he said scrambled. That was about as best as he could do.

His questions were met with silence, making him turn around to see if the boy was still standing there. He was, and his expression had clouded over with even more confusion than before. He met Liam’s gaze, a multitude of questions clear in his eyes.

“Umm, scrambled, I guess? And, um, not much?” He took a tentative step into the kitchen, obviously still questioning what was happening and how much he should tell Liam. “I remember leaving the bar with me mates, and then it kinda just goes…blank? It’s jut flashes after that, really.” He hesitated again as Liam turned to face the stove once more, before, “Um, I remember a dog? I don’t even know whose or if I even _saw_ one, but like, it’s still something I remember? Just a big dog and, um, not much else.” He trailed off with a little shrug that Liam tried really, really hard not to find adorable.

Liam let out a soft laugh before glancing over his shoulder towards the boy. As soon as Liam looked at him, the boy’s eyes snapped up to meet his. Liam couldn’t be sure, but he was pretty positive he had just caught the guy checking him out. Liam had to bite the corner of his bottom lip in order to prevent the sly smile that wanted to spread across them. The boy’s eyes tracked that movement, too, and Liam was immediately taken back to just a few hours ago and _you’re really, really cute._

“Yeah,” Liam began, trying to focus on the current conversation. Liam was quickly learning this man was very distracting for him. “His name is Watson. He’s, um, he’s outside, no doubt pestering some innocent squirrel. He comes and goes as he pleases. He’ll probably venture back in here soon, though.”

“Oh.” Was the only response Liam got for a moment before, “He’s your dog, then?”

“Uh, yeah.” The conversation dropped after that, both boys staring at each other as the slightly awkward atmosphere grew. Liam cleared his throat, turning back towards the stove and the eggs he had been neglecting.

He had no idea what to fucking say. He was awful at conversation in normal situations, let alone in one that was not only so far out of his comfort zone, but also so fucking _weird._ Logically, Liam knew this situation wasn’t some extremely weird scenario, but it was, admittedly, _strange._ There was no guide on How to Talk to the Random Guy Who Got Drunk and Wandered into Your Yard to Pet Your Dog and Then Slept on Your Couch and Now You’re Cooking Him Breakfast. There was a part of Liam’s brain that was telling him to fill in the voids in the man’s memory, and Liam knew he should, but he had no idea where to even begin. Did he just start by saying, ‘hey last night you climbed my seven foot tall fence in order to pet my dog. You then proceeded to throw up on me, and then hit on me. By the way, the eggs are done?’ He didn’t think so. His internal downward spiral was interrupted by a voice from behind him.

“So your, uh, dog’s name is Watson. Don’t s’pose you’ll tell me yours?”

He couldn’t help the laugh that slipped past his lips at the question, his shoulders dropping as some of the tension slowly left his body—tension he hadn’t even realized had been building when he was lost in his own head.

Names were a good place to start. “Only if you tell me yours.”

Liam finished the eggs, plating them before turning around to face to boy, who was now frowning at the floor.

“I slept on your couch and you don’t even know my name?” He asked. Liam felt his eyebrows raise slightly.

“Well, to be fair, it was hard to ask between you worshipping my dog and the throwing up, then the passing out. Didn’t really have much of a window.” Liam said.

He watched as a blush traveled up the boy’s neck and across his cheeks. Liam, stupidly, fell a little in love with that blush.

“Oh, r-right. Of course. Um, ‘ts Zayn.” The man brought a hand up to rub the back of his neck, an obvious nervous habit that was meant to try and calm some of the nerves he was no doubt feeling.

Liam felt the corners of his lips drift upward. There was something he found extremely endearing about the man stood in front of him, even if Liam had known him for less than eight hours.

“I’m Liam.”

Liam watched as a smile moved over Zayn’s lips, no doubt matching the one on his own.

“I, um, I cooked breakfast? Figured it would be beneficial to that hangover you’ve no doubt got.” He didn’t add on that it was his way of trying to eradicate his own nervous tension while a stranger slept away on his couch. Cooking gave Liam something to focus on and helped him keep at least a small part of his rationality.

Liam watched as Zayn winced, his hand coming back up to the back of his neck in obvious embarrassment. He took pity on him, immediately trying to help the boy fill some holes in his spotty memory. “I could, um, fill you in on what happened last night, at least while you were with me, while we eat? If you want?”

Zayn nodded quickly, moving further into the kitchen. “Yeah, uh, that sounds good.”

Liam gave his own nod, carrying the eggs over to the table where he had set the rest of the food moments ago. He grabbed two plates, offering one to Zayn before taking a seat. Zayn took the offered plate, sitting with Liam at the table.

“Uh,” Zayn started, “thank you. For the food and the, uh, place to sleep?”

Liam gave him another smile, “No problem.” Because it really wasn’t. Sure, Liam had spent the whole morning having an internal freak out about this boy and what he could potentially be capable of, but those thoughts were worst case scenario. At least, Liam was pretty sure they were at this point.

“What’s, uh, what’s your last whole memory? Like before everything started getting spotty?” Liam asked as he started piling food on his plate. Zayn took a moment to think as he filled his own plate.

“Um, I think it was like I said earlier. Leaving the bar with me mates, then the dog. Well, your dog, I guess.”

Liam nodded, focusing on his food before he said this next bit. “So you don’t remember climbing a fence, then?”

Zayn’s head shot up, a bewildered look on his face as he stared at Liam. “What?”

“My fence? The one surrounding my yard? About seven feet tall? You would’ve had to climb it in order to get into my backyard?” Zayn was still giving him that bewildered look.

“I…I climbed a seven foot tall fence?”

He sounded so shocked that Liam couldn’t hold back the laugh that tumbled passed his lips. “I don’t know how else you would’ve gotten in, mate. The gate locks and it didn’t look messed with last night. Plus, you actually admitted to climbing, so I’m going to go with a firm yes, you climbed a seven foot tall fence.”

Zayn sat there in silence for a moment, taking in the information Liam had given him before he whispered a soft, “I’m sorry.”

Liam gave Zayn a soft smile, “It’s alright. I reckon Watson was pretty happy that you climbed over it. He seemed thrilled with your presence last night.”

Zayn laughed as he ducked his head, once again focusing his attention on his plate. He had a sweet smile on his face, and Liam caught himself wondering what else he could say to keep that smile there, maybe make it spread across his face as another laugh tumbled out of his lips. As dumb as it probably sounded, Liam wanted nothing more than to hear Zayn’s laugh over and over again. He had just met the lad, but he was already so taken with him. It was becoming a serious problem.

Liam cleared his throat, willing away the blush that had started to spread across his cheeks with his thoughts. He needed to stop focusing on Zayn’s smile.

 “You also threw up on my feet.”

Liam closed his eyes, wincing as what he said reached his ears. What the fuck was wrong with him? Why did he just blurt that out? Did he have no tact?

Across from him, Zayn choked on the bite he had just taken, and Liam’s eyes sprung open as concern took over his embarrassment. Zayn coughed roughly, which only worsened Liam’s concern.

“I’m sorry,” Liam started. “I-I didn’t mean to just blurt that out. Are you okay?”

The coughing finally subsided, and Zayn took a couple gulping breaths before he glanced up at Liam. He looked down just as quickly, and Liam could see Zayn’s light blush blossom over his cheeks.

“Y-eah,” he croaked out. “’M good.”

“You sure?”

Zayn nodded, fidgeting in his seat, obviously uncomfortable. There was a tense moment of silence before Zayn finally spoke up. “I’m sorry…for that, too. Like, for throwing up o-on you.”

Liam wanted to hit himself. Sometimes he really just needed to think before he spoke.

“’S’okay, yeah? I mean, you were really drunk. Everybody’s been there, yeah?” Liam watched Zayn’s shoulders relax a small amount as the boy breathed out a quiet _yeah_ , but the atmosphere was still a little stilted, and a lot awkward.

Liam pushed his fork around his plate, pushing food from place to place. He prepared himself to settle in for a semi-unpleasant breakfast before Watson—God bless that dumb, giant dog—stumbled into the kitchen at full speed. He almost crashed into Zayn’s chair in an attempt to gain the boy’s focus, and Liam felt a smile pull at his lips as he watched his dog hop and wiggle for Zayn’s undivided attention. It worked, much to Watson’s delight. Zayn reached down to pet the squirming animal.

“Hi, boy,” he giggled as Watson all but placed himself in Zayn’s lap. “God, you’re gorgeous, aren’t you? A very handsome boy.” Watson’s tongue lolled out of his mouth, his tail wagging at a rapid pace as the awkward air that surrounded them seemed to evaporate.

“You were saying pretty much the same thing to him last night, er, I think. What I could make out, at least, were compliments towards Watson and, well, dogs in general.” Liam, very smartly if you asked him, left out the part where Zayn also sang his praises. The last thing Liam wanted was to bring back the stilted atmosphere by saying something like _hey, remember hitting on me last night?_

“Well, my drunk self definitely knows what he’s doing. My sober self doesn’t wake up to hot guys and cute dogs.” Zayn has a huge smile on his face as he says the words, his focus still entirely on Watson.

Liam, on the other hand, has a hard time hiding his shock. It was one thing for Zayn to flirt with him drunk off his ass, but he was completely sober now.

Zayn must have realized his slip a couple seconds later. He went completely still, Watson struggling in his hold and trying to get Zayn to continue his petting. Zayn slowly looked up and met Liam’s eyes, panic written all over his face.

“I-I didn’t mean to say that. I j-just meant that you’re, um, you’re quite fit, yeah? And that wasn’t, erm…” Zayn trailed off, lowering his eyes back to Watson as the dog gave up and stumbled off into the living room.

Liam decided to take pity on Zayn—but first, first he couldn’t resist teasing him. “Don’t worry about it. I got pretty used to your compliments last night. Y’know, when you were telling me how fit I was? ‘S’nice.”

Zayn ducked his head, trying to hide his quickly reddening face from Liam. He wasn’t quick enough, though. Liam still watched as the red spread like wildfire over his cheeks, setting the smooth skin on fire. Liam was sure they were warm to the touch with the amount of blood blooming through them right now.

Zayn brought his hand back up to his neck, a motion Liam now recognized as nerves from his earlier position in the kitchen doorway.

“It really is okay, Zayn. Honestly, I’d be a bit of a hypocrite if I said I didn’t find you fit, myself.”

Zayn quickly raised his head to look at Liam, something like hesitance flashing in his eyes. “Really?”

Liam laughed, his eyes crinkling with the force of it. “Oh, definitely. Thought I was going proper mad last night when all I could focus on was how cute the drunk guy sleeping on my couch was. It was quite the problem.”

The beginnings of a smile slowly started making its way across Zayn’s lips, but his blush didn’t lighten any. If anything, Liam was sure it got just slightly darker.

“Oh,” was all Zayn said before going back to his food. Liam followed suit, not sure what else to say as they both fell silent. The good thing about this silence, Liam thought, was that it wasn’t _awkward_ like the other ones earlier. It was almost comfortable. Liam spared a thought for how crazy it sounded, but it was a moment that almost seemed _familiar_ —like maybe him and Zayn had met a long time ago and these moments happened frequently. It was a crazy thought and Liam knew that, he did, but the last few hours had been full of crazy anyway.

And, honestly? He was okay with all the crazy that had come to him because as he walked Zayn to the door after breakfast, Zayn turned in the doorway, facing Liam with a nervous smile and a question on his lips—

“So, um, is there anyway that maybe…you’d want to let me make this up to you? Maybe I could,  um, buy you diner or something? To make up for trespassing and, uhm, everything else.”

Liam tried to suppress his giggle, he really did, but he was so fucking giddy. “I would really like that, yeah.”

—and after Liam had Zayn’s number in his phone and a _date_ set for later that night Liam knew that, if given the choice, he would deal with a whole lot crazier to get to know Zayn better.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [here](https://lovlieziam.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
